


Grotesques

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gargoyles - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://tommyboybbi.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://tommyboybbi.livejournal.com/"><strong>tommyboybbi</strong></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Grotesques

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://tommyboybbi.livejournal.com/profile)[**tommyboybbi**](http://tommyboybbi.livejournal.com/).

  
"Gargoyles," Robin says, and groans, "really -- ow -- chafe."

Batman kisses him again, hard and quick, and bites at the already-pink side of his neck. Another "We could stop."

"God." Robin rocks up against him. "But --"

"And take this home." Batman bites him again and Robin moans. "In a bed, with soft sheets, pillows -- you could shower, so you didn't smell like --"

"Sweat and the dumpster down there?" Robin asks, laughing, then choking when he loses his breath to another thrust.

"Like Gotham," Batman says, soft and low, in his ear.

Robin groans again. "No. Just like this. This is perfect."


End file.
